


Dreams

by celestiel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiel/pseuds/celestiel
Summary: Tatsuki wrapped her arm tighter around Orihime, enjoying the closeness with her. It had been a while since they really had time for themselves. “So….Ichigo, huh?”She watched as Orihime’s cheeks flared pink, making her look even more beautiful. “U-Um. I have no idea what you’re talking about Tatsuki-chan~.” It wasn't long before she began to giggle, rubbing her head and mumbling about aliens and red bean paste. Typical.A Bakery AU that no one really wanted. Orihime centric. Ichihime. Christmastime, snow, and some fluff.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This was my gift to @peatchoune, for the Ichihime Holiday Exchange on tumblr. I posted this story a long time ago on that platform, but I decided to post it here as well. I still love this pairing deeply and even if I’m not as involved as before, they will always be a pairing near and dear to my heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Orihime Inoue was a dreamer.

Terribly dark secrets would bubble up inside of her like thick tar during the cool of night, releasing and suffocating ebony hues and emotions near overwhelming. She would toss and turn almost violently during these moments, long porcelain fingers grasping at the sheets as a ragged sigh released from soft petal lips. It wasn’t long after when the tears appeared–stinging, reminding of her weakness as she began to reluctantly wake up.

In which she would be trembling, by then.

Heart racing as fast as a bullet train down rusted tracks.

Sweat caused her rather long auburn hair to clump, curling awkwardly around her shivering face and hunched shoulders. A raw, enveloping chill coursing throughout her body.

The room was oddly hot, throat beginning to close in escalating panic. Not long before she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, clenching soft hands, muttering nonsense and desperately trying to keep herself in check.

_Dreams_ to her, were meant to be enclosed and hidden in ink and smudged paper, in drawers or old shoe-boxes. In the deep tresses of the mind, locked in a subconscious Tartarus that couldn’t afford the light of day. They were never meant to meet reality, where everything was yellows and golds and pinks, while her dreams pooled bleak and black and opaque.

And the thing was: they weren’t normal dreams. Rather, they were memories.

Somehow, the good ones never bothered to appear, pleasuring themselves as she crawled through the bad.

Swallowing hard, she pulled back her comforters and walked towards her window. Unsteady, not bothering to check the time. Pulling her lily decorated curtains away and peering out of her small studio apartment, a lightness began to fill her. The sun was just beginning to shyly peak over the horizon, making her world bright once again.

_Huh_. Maybe she would visit that coffee place Tatsuki-chan was always raving about.

Right after meeting with the doctor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a hot shower, two cups of chamomile tea, taking her obligatory pills and cuddling with her fluffy body pillow, she was standing in front of her full-length mirror, awkwardly frowning at her appearance.

She never really saw herself as beautiful.

Even if Tatsuki-chan constantly smirked in an  _I-told-you-so_ way,as more men and the occasional woman would blush or become shy from her appearance. Lingering, or casting another glance. 

In middle school, she had grown her hair just past her ears. Most of the time sporting it neatly and straight. Not all the way satisfied, but content with her appearance. But as she got older, she grew her hair out even more. All until it was a good six or seven inches past her shoulders. Now, because it was winter in all senses of the world, she just braided or pinned some of her hair back, loving the feel of her hair out. But contained, still. All the same. 

Orihime cocked her head to the side, nervousness beginning to spread.  _Hm._  Maybe today was a braid day after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_So, what did you dream about this time Inoue-san?_

Orihime glanced up nervously, looking at her therapist. They were sitting across from each other. The counselor looking ever patient and relaxed as he took another sip of black coffee from a home-made mug. A leg, lazily crossed over the other in his arm-chair. Orihime’s gaze landed on her therapist’s shoes, gleaming dull.

“W-Well,” Orihime stuttered, clasping her fingers and rubbing them together. “I, um. I guess I dreamed of me. In the future. Alone.”

It was silent for a little bit after that. The particular sound of smacking lips filling the room. “I see. And why do you think you’re alone? Do you want to be alone?”

_No._ “Yes, I-I believe so.”

The counselor smiled a little, a knowing glint in his green eyes. “Hm, okay. I see. And why is that Inoue-san?”

A dark look began to overpower Orihime’s rather soft visage. “Because I’m me. I’m weird and I’m  _a terrible cook_ , at least according to most people,and I....well.” Her whole body tensed as she tried to slow down her thoughts, taking in a deep breath through her nose. Slowly exhaling. “I become terrified of my dreams, dreams that I have no c-control over. And it scares people. It scared my brother. I mean, it never r-really scared Tatsuki-chan, but it scares me.”

She watched as her counselor nodded for a good couple seconds, lingering on what she just said. “You’re scared. No, that’s not the word. You’re anxious. And I understand why you would feel that way, anyone who’s heard your story would. But let me ask this. You have a stable job. Good friends. A best friend even. And now, I would say that you’re even _comfortable_ , in some way, shape or form. So….what are you really scared of?”

Orihime blinked, beginning to gnaw on her lower lip.  _I’m not sure._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before Orihime found the hidden café Tatsuki-chan raved about.

Curling into herself, as she read  _Urahara Shop_ above the modest establishment.

She faintly remembered her friend describing, quite fondly, how she discovered the place. Stumbling into the joint without any thought.

It had been a cold winter’s day. And late, as Tatsuki and another martial arts instructor just finished a musical. The musical was disappointing, in all respects. The theatre had revamped Grease and the effects were fair. At most. But afterwards, Tatsuki wanted coffee and fresh baked goods and this was the only place around that was close enough to the theatre. So they went in. And the rest was history.

So here she was now.

Standing outside of this little coffee shop, fidgeting. Curious, nervous and full of weirdly high expectations.

Pressing her lips together with a stonily determined look, Orihime opened the door. Immediately appreciating the smell of vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon and nutmeg floating around the venue. There was hardly anyone else here, besides a fancy looking man in the back. On his laptop, typing away and glancing at her for a split-second, before returning to whatever he was doing. Already, she found that she liked the place and its atmosphere.

As she walked towards the empty counter, a book tightly gripped in her left hand, she began to hear yelling. Furrowing her eyebrows, she glanced towards the cooking area in the back. _Yup_ , there were people yelling back there. Something over “ _chocolate chips and a clear, yet definite lack of brain cells_ ”. 

A tall ebony-haired man with glasses was pointing at a tall orange-haired man, who had his back to her. Flour-ridden wooden spoon in hand, words coming out like  _idiot, imbecile, a combination of both_ and Orihime’s brain couldn’t compute so she ignored them as best she could. Squirming, just a bit. 

“Hello?” Her call came out timid, but it must have been enough because both men rushed over, pushing at each other as they did. A scramble of sorts. Her eyes widened as she watched the black-haired man push the red-head, mumbling about  _shuddup_ and _a customer_ and _Urahara and Yoruichi’s wrath._ Whatever he said made the red-head freeze mid-step, Orihime’s eyes widening even more. Not catching sight of his face. 

The black-haired man straightened his flour-ridden apron, thin lips set in a rather polite smile. “How may I help you today, miss?”

“Um. _A-Ano._ Is your friend alright?”

The man waved his hand dismissively, dried white chocolate all over. “Yes, most definitely. That idiot – I mean, Ichigo is just fine. Perfectly fine actually. I sincerely apologize on his behalf.”

Orihime blinked. “Erm, no that’s fine. You don’t need to apologize….”

A small smile twitched on his mouth. “Ishida. Uryū Ishida.”

She smiled back. “It is a pleasure to meet you Ishida-san. Inoue Orihime.”

“Well Inoue-san — “

“Orihime-san is fine.”

“Oh.  _Oh._  Orihime-san, what can I get for you?”

For the first time, Orihime glanced at the menu. All of the items were written out in white chalk, neat and orderly. Biting her lip, she noticed that they didn’t have typical names for drinks, which she kind of loved. Quickly deciding on a drink that sounded strangely like a Chai Tea Latte, stuttering out nervously. She watched as Ishida nodded, pulling up her price at the register.

Just as Orihime handed over some money, a short red-haired kid appeared from the back, looking over her curiously in an almost innocent fashion. Even if those eyes shared some mischief. “Orihime-san, would you like a pastry? Ichigo will be back soon and the pastries will be ready in the next half hour.”

_He must’ve been listening to our conversation if he caught my name._ “Um.”

Ishida’s eyebrow twitched as the shorter of the two punched up a hand, cheeks turning pink in excitement. “They’re good! I promise! I mean, damn. It’s too early so we don’t have any out yet but they’ll be out soon. Oh, and the best one is the streusel – I mean I’m still learning to make it with Ichigo’s help, but I’ll be as good as he is someday.”

Orihime nodded. She didn’t eat much of a breakfast and she was kind of hungry anyways. “I-I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll take the streusel. How much – “

“Yay!” She watched as the boy jumped up and down, cherry red tufts bouncing every which way in an endearing fashion. Smiling softly, she looked back at Ishida who looked like he was going to burst at any given second.

“Miss, that will be five hundred yen.”

After receiving her Chai Tea Latte from a bouncy and grinning Jinta [he had told Orihime his name as he was mixing the drink], she found a window seat, snuggling into it rather comfortably. Taking a sip, she placed her book on her lap and looked outside. The sidewalk was kissed with frost, trees bare and empty without their leaves. The view itself was nice, the main city street bursting with life and color as families and couples crossed. Vendors yelling. Cars flashing, as they tried to maneuver through the timely chaos.

It was nice over here. Calming even. She internally warmed, thinking about having to admit this later to Tatsuki-chan.

Pulling out her book, a goofy one about  _aliens_  and  _sweet potatoes_ , she began to read. Blending into her surroundings. It wasn’t long before she began to smell all different kinds of pastries baking and wafting into the main café area, making her stomach growl. She blushed soft as the man on the laptop glanced over at her, face neutral even if his eyes were amused.

Orihime didn’t know how much time passed, way too engrossed in her book and the peacefulness that had settled over her like a warm blanket.

Just as she flipped another page, heavy footsteps and a new voice sounded. “Ah, so you must be Inoue-san.”

Orihime looked up from her book, brushing back bangs and some loose hair before meeting warm, amber eyes. The man was very tall, his rare orange-colored hair spiky, but seemingly soft. Some of it hung loosely over his eyes, making his gaze seem less sharp. His sleeves were rolled up, showing muscular forearms and hands that were holding a dainty looking plate filled with two pastries. Her cheeks warmed, a new kind of nervousness starting to settle. _This man is incredibly handsome._

“Y-Yes, I am,” she responded softly, gently folding a page of her book before closing it. “And you are?”

The man frowned, eyes intensely trained on hers. “I’m Kurosaki Ichigo. The baker.”

Orihime smiled politely, eyes crinkling at the sides. “It’s nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun.”

She watched as those eyes began to turn a different kind of serious. Amber, shifting just a hint darker. In a look almost like awe. Orihime blinked a couple times and began to flush, looking away while clasping her fingers. The look on his face was strange, but it wasn’t scary. Rather, she was glad that she didn’t find it too intimidating. After a long moment of feeling his gaze, she finally gained enough courage to meet it back. 

“Hey Ichigo!” A small woman with black hair interrupted, stomping out of the kitchen. A scowl dampened her rather pretty features. “Where are you? The muffins are about to burn.”

The look on Ichigo’s face turned nearly sheepish, calling out a half-assed apology before he turned back to Orihime. Handing her the plate. “Here’s your streusel. I hope you enjoy it.”

Orihime could barely reply with a  _Thank You_ before Ichigo walked off rather hurriedly, rubbing the back of his neck, almost as if he were embarrassed about something.

Her eyes brightened as she focused her attention on the streusel–crumbly, buttery and all cinnamon-sugar goodness. Picking up the fork, she carved out a piece and brought it to her mouth, instantly melting. The pastry part was moist, the crumble on top melting into her mouth, onto her tongue and  _God_. It was fantastic.

She could almost envision how evil Tatsuki-chan's smirk would be if she saw her right now.

Glancing up, she startled at seeing Ichigo peering at her from the entrance of the bakery area, eyebrows furrowed and gaze bold. Feeling incredibly shy, Orihime averted her eyes and stuffed too much streusel in her mouth, losing herself in how great it was. After she finished the treat, she looked up to find that the handsome man was gone.

By the time she read halfway through her story, she realized that it was already mid-afternoon. It was time for her to go prepare dinner. One of her favorites, consisting of red-bean paste, sweet potatoes and melon bread. Also needing to clean her apartment.

She gently grabbed her empty plate and cup, walking towards the counter. Now manned by a slightly exhausted looking Jinta. “Here you go. I don’t know where to put them so – “

“It’s okay Orihime-san, I’ll take it. Most people just leave it on the table they’re sitting at so thanks for bringing it over.” His smile was bright and sly, reminding her of sunny days and lazing around the house with a glass of lemonade in hand.

Orihime nodded, the barest twitch of a smile on her lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So you finally went?! How was it? Isn’t it amazing, their pastries are to die for!” Tatsuki exclaimed excitedly over the phone. Orihime could almost picture her friend pacing in the kitchen, black hair tied back in a short ponytail as she prepared dinner for herself and her parents.

Orihime smiled.  _Prepare for it._ She put her phone on speaker, lying down on the couch, desperately hugging one of her pillows for support. It was about seven thirty in the evening, apartment smelling of tonkatsu ramenand overcooked rice mixed with buttery sweet potatoes. Somehow, she had managed to burn the noodles. Again. Also forgetting the red bean paste and melon bread. “It was! It was nice! I ordered a Chai Tea Latte, and that was so so good! And don’t get me started on the streusel – “

Tatsuki laughed loudly into the phone. “So you tried their infamous streusel. They convinced me to get it when I visited that first time.”

Orihime smiled, wrapping her legs tighter around the pillow. “So I’m not the only one?”

“I guess not Orihime, I guess not. You’re not that special it seems.” Orihime giggled, and let out a huge breath.

Tatsuki must’ve just turned on the stove-top because she could hear something sizzling. “What are you cooking today?”

She could almost see her best friend brighten at the question. “Well, you know how Dad was on that business trip? He’s coming back in a couple hours, so I wanted to cook his favorite food. Which you definitely know already.”

“You know me too well Tatsuki-chan,” Orihime yawned, already feeling tired. God, she must be getting old at twenty-six.

It was quiet for a couple moments, both just listening to whatever they were doing. Orihime silently chuckled as she heard Tatsuki shoo her dog out of the kitchen, a curse muttered thereafter from snubbing her toe on the corner of a chair. She always had an issue when it came to hurting himself.

“So,” Tatsuki started slowly. “How was therapy today? Did it go okay?”

Orihime bit her lip, opting to close her eyes. They had known each other since their second year in middle school, both in the same class together at an all-girls school. Tatsuki had seen Orihime walking out late, shortly after the death of her older brother. Saving her from getting hit by a stray car. Due to Tatsuki’s fierce protectiveness and friendship, Orihime gained enough confidence to grow her hair out long.

“It was okay….I had another dream. Nightmare. And we talked about that. A lot actually.”

She could hear Tatsuki sigh worriedly, the sound of metal clashing together. “That’s good. No, I mean that’s great. It seems that you’ve been getting those nightmares more often than usual.”

“Yes.”

Silence began to grow between them, heavy and dense like a gray cloud, threatening to pour down rain.

“Well,” Tatsuki continued, a fake brightness in her tone. “We should go visit  _Urahara Shop_ together! I’ve been craving their apple tart, along with their blueberry muffin and it’d be a nice place to relax and talk in a place that isn’t our homes. You’re off in a couple days right?”

Orihime thought about it, finding that fact to be true. Her shift at the hospitable wasn’t happening, especially because she agreed to work overtime the day before. “I am.”

“Then we’re going. I’ll walk over to your place, and we can take the bus there together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had snowed the day before, so Orihime and Tatsuki snuggled close together as they walked off the bus, heading towards the café.

Both of their cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, little flakes of snow decorating their shivering bodies. As the chill wind blew harder, Orihime pulled her baby-blue scarf up to her nose, brushing back loose hair. Tatsuki clasped Orihime’s fingers in her own, muttering  _snow_ and _stupid_ and _shit_  until Orihime didn’t know how to differentiate the words between the giggling.

After a couple minutes of walking and slipping down the sidewalk, they finally saw the sign for  _UraharaShop_ _._ Tatsuki literally yelled in happiness, startling Orihime as she dragged her towards the café with a renewed sense of motivation.

“A-After you,” Tatsuki shakily said, opening the door for Orihime to go in first. Orihime muttered a soft thanks and walked in, Tatsuki walking in immediately thereafter, sidling in close for comfort.

Both sighed as the warmth of the cafe began to seep into them. Albeit, slowly. Today, the place smelled of peppermint and rich chocolate, making Orihime feel all melty and soft inside.

They walked towards the counter, pausing just before to take a glance at the menu. Written in emerald green chalk this time. Once again, there was no one standing at the register. But this time, there was no one sitting in any of the chairs left for customers. It was nearly mid-afternoon, but the cold weather must have been telling everyone to stay at home.

“Do you know what you’re getting?” Tatsuki asked, glancing over at her friend.

Orihime nodded, breathing warm air into her scarf. “Y-Yeah, a peppermint hot chocolate. I think I need to stay away from their pastries right now.”

“What are you going on about now Orihime, you– “

“Oh!” An excitable voice interrupted Tatsuki’s soon to be scolding, a familiar red head walking towards the counter with an infectious grin. “Orihime-san! And Tatsuki-san?! You guys know each other?”

Tatsuki laughed, returning his smile with a warm one. “Orihime is my best friend, I’ve known her since middle school. And it’s nice to see you Jinta-kun.”

Jinta brushed some flour off of his apron, quickly pulling off his gloves and finding a spot behind the register. “So what would you like today? Our special is a white chocolate mocha. All that people seem to be ordering these days are pumpkin spice lattes or apple cider though. Which I’m good at making, but Ichigo will be doing that. Oh shit. I just thought of something. Wait just a second okay?”

Before the two could answer, Jinta turned towards the bakery area and yelled, “Ichigo!! We have customers!! I need you to make one or both of the drinks!”

Orihime and Tatsuki exchanged amused glances as Jinta turned back towards them, a smirk pasted on his adorable face. “I apologize for my rudeness. If Rukia-chan were here she’d totally kill me right now.”

Orihime waved her hands, eyes wide. “O-Oh no, it’s fine.”

Right before they placed their order Ichigo walked in, a towel between his hands. Both of his sleeves were folded up like the last time Orihime saw him, hair spiky and soft. He looked handsome in that wild way of his, a confidence present in his tall, intimidating stature. Once he caught sight of them, his eyes lingered on Orihime before they shifted over to Tatsuki in surprise.

Tatsuki grinned back and punched him in the shoulder, hurriedly explaining to Orihime that they were childhood friends, participating in martial arts together when they were young. After that she looked sternly at Ichigo, telling himto come over so they could catch up.

“So,” Tatsuki began, taking charge of the moment before it took a very awkward turn. “I’ll take the daily special. Orihime here will have a peppermint hot chocolate. And _please,_ give it a lot of whip cream because she really likes that stuff. She’s a big softie, this one.” Orihime covered her face with her hands as a quiet groan escaped, Jinta and Ichigo’s gazes whipping over to her, amused. “And can we also take two muffins? I’ll have the blueberry-oat and Orihime will have the streusel.”

Jinta grinned with a couple approving nods, calculating their order. “Sounds good! And is this separate?”

“No,” Tatsuki remarked firmly, ignoring Orihime’s attempt at an intimidating look. “I’ll pay for it. And could we have the muffins heated up?”

“Of course. And would you like butter on the side? It’s homemade. Well, er. Cafe, I mean bakery made but you know what I mean. No charge added!” Jinta inquired messily, bending down and reaching into the glass with tongs to grab the trests.

“Oh my god. Butter. Of course.”

After Tatsuki paid, Jinta waved them off and told them that Ichigo would bring the drinks and food to them. As Orihime and Tatsuki settled into two comfy chairs directly across from each other, they quickly took off their jackets, muttering quietly that they were glad the café was warm. Her black-haired friend quickly took out her phone, checking for texts or any kind of notifications. As Orihime quietly watched, Tatsuki seemed to freeze, eyes wide and fearful.

“Are you okay?” Orihime asked concernedly, eyebrows knotting.

Tatsuki nodded before holding up her phone. Her whole countenance appeared distracted. “I think so. Well, I hope so anyway. My dad drove his car into a trench and I’m worried, especially because it’s still snowing. He texted me that it’s fine, but I think I’m going to go call him.”

Orihime nodded, knowing full well how worried Tatsuki could get. Whenever she started rambling, or looking completely unfocused like she did now–that’s how she knew that something was _very_ wrong with her. “Okay. See you soon.”

Before long, Tatsuki headed towards the tiny bathroom on the far left of the establishment, closing the door firmly behind her.

Completely alone now, she glanced around, wishing she had something to occupy her mind. It was weird to not hear any yelling, or some kind of loud conversation from the bakery–maybe it was just Ichigo and Jinta today. Orihime started clasping and unclasping her fingers, then fidgeted a little in the chair, curling even more into herself and closing her eyes to calm her mind. She reallyhoped that Tatsuki’s father was doing okay.

It wasn’t too long before a familiar voice called out, “Oi, Inoue-san!”

Orihime blinked her eyes open, noticing Ichigo. One of his hands were occupied with a carrier of the two drinks Tatsuki ordered for them, while he carried a plate in the other, carrying both of their muffins. The homemade butter was slathered quite generously on the side, making Orihime smile.

Once Ichigo got to her, he set everything on the small glass table, breathing out with that handsome scowl of his. “I hope it’s not a problem that I put the muffins on one plate,” Ichigo remarked, resting his hand on his hip.

“O-Of course it isn’t. I-I just appreciate that you brought it over,” Orihime responded, eyes going wide.

Ichigo shook his head, waving her off. “No, it’s fine. It hasn’t been busy today. I’m glad I could do something.”

Orihime licked her lips. “Oh.”

It was quiet for a little bit after that, with Orihime having too little to say while being painfully obvious about it.  _God, I don’t know what to say and—_

“So,” Ichigo drawled out, plopping into Tatsuki’s unoccupied seat. It was so nonchalant and natural that Orihime was in awe for a split-second. “What made you come out today? I don’t know if you know, but it’s literally freezing outside.”

Orihime just stared until she noticed that he was teasing, amber eyes hinting mischief. It wasn’t long until an embarrassed flush covered her cheeks. “Ah, um. Well, Tatsuki-chan and I planned to visit today. She loves this café. She actually recommended it t-to me when I came the first time.”

“Oh.” Ichigo replied, leaning forward with both elbows on his knees. “I’m glad you guys like it so much.”

“The streusel was delicious!” Orihime blurted randomly. As Ichigo’s eyes got wide, Orihime reached out and took a sip from her drink, sighing softly in pleasure.

She watched from her periphery as Ichigo’s scowl turned into a genuine smile. The sight made her heart race. “Inoue-san….um, thanks.”

Orihime softly put her drink down, then curled her delicate fingers on her lap, starting to relax just a little. “It’s n-no problem at all! It was super good, and you’re clearly a good – No, um _great_ pastry chef Kurosaki-kun.”

“I can only improve. But I’ll make sure that the next time you try it, it’ll taste ten times better,” Ichigo responded humbly. His eyes began to soften and grow more serious, making Orihime stop her finger playing and stare. “Enough about me. So, uh. What do you do for a living Inoue-san?”

“I-I work as a nurse, specifically for people with terminal illness,” Orihime informed.

Ichigo managed to look a little surprised, gaze growing more intense. Orihime barely noticed that he was leaning in even closer. “Interesting. My father is a doctor and my sister is training to become one so medicine runs in the family. What do you like about it? Or, huh. Maybe that’s not the best way to put it.” He scowled, narrowing his eyes and rubbing the sides of his neck thoughtfully. “What made you wanna become a nurse?”

Orihime smiled, just a tiny little smile at first, slowly growing into something beautifully genuine. Her gaze focused on his before she looked down at her lap, honey-brown eyes as warm as melted chocolate. “I-I erm. What a coincidence! Well. I guess this sounds cheesy, but I have two reasons for wanting to become a nurse. When I was younger, I read this book where the main character, who was this alien that came from Jupiter, was working as a doctor. And, maybe….halfway through? Yeah, um, the alien said that when you work as a doctor or a nurse you know that what you’re doing is valuable. T-That what you produce has direct results and that by the end, you have zero regrets because there’s nothing to doubt.”  

When she looked up, she saw Ichigo just looking at her. Studying her almost, in that bold way of his. “I think that’s beautiful, Inoue-san.”

As Orihime began to blush, Ichigo did as well, turning away and rubbing his neck with a sheepish look on his face. “I-I uh, I mean. Not that my opinion matters. Damn, I’m so bad at this shit. I mean, I think that your reason for becoming a nurse is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Orihime replied almost shyly, tucking some of her wavy hair behind her ear.

A couple moments passed before Ichigo asked, “What’s your second reason?”

Orihime tilted her head, seemingly confused. “Second reason?”

Ichigo nodded. “When you were explaining why you wanted to be a nurse, you said that you had two reasons. I only heard one.”

“Oh. Well –“ Orihime bit her lip, a nostalgic haze starting to take over her visage. “My second reason….would be my brother. You see, he was the one that raised me. My parents were abusive so my brother ran away with me and the rest was history. He took care of me. Loved me. But he, um. He died. And back then I didn’t really get it, but now I know he died from a rare disease that wasn’t getting too much attention. I guess – I guess I didn’t want anyone to go through the pain that he did. If I could fix it, then that’s all I wanted. All I want.”

After a long moment, she finally snapped out of her haze, locking eyes with Ichigo. His eyes didn’t speak of pity, but rather one ofempathy, and that made her heartstrings thrum with gratitude.  

“Then, um,” Orihime started, clapping to clear the air a little bit. “W-What made you want to become a baker Kurosaki-kun?”

The taller man seemed to brighten, immediately knocked out of his quiet state. There was something electric about him now, the total opposite of his natural scowl. “I always liked bread. It can be crap for your heart but just – it’s good. And I remember my mom telling me one time that I should do it, that I should bake. That this was  _it._ For me. And it was special because my mom was the best. So when she said that, the decision was easy.”

Orihime nodded, biting her lip. The mention of Ichigo’s mom in past tense didn’t run by her. “That’s wonderful that your mom wasso supportive of your career Kurosaki-kun. She sounded wonderful.”

“She was.”

“Did you attend culinary school? Or did you go into apprenticeship?” Orihime inquired, reaching out and keeping her drink in her hands.

“Yeah, I went to school before apprenticing here. That’s how I met all of my other colleagues here too. We participated in the programs together, so when we graduated we knew that we wanted to do something together,” he explained, grinning handsomely with his eyes far away. “We piss each other off most of the time. But, it’s what we want.”

“That’s amazing Kurosaki-kun.”

“No, it really isn’t,” Ichigo grunted, even if he was still smiling just a little. “But thank you Inoue-san. I never asked, but is Tatsuki okay?”

Orihime frowned, worry etching her eyebrows together. “Oh, she just went to check up on her dad. He got into an accident, but texted her saying it wasn’t serious. With it being almost Christmas time, things are becoming more hectic by the day.”

Ichigo nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

Orihime sighed. “I sure hope so.”

After a small moment of silence, Ichigo scratched his cheek. “So um. What do you like to do besides nursing?”

Orihime smiled in an almost cheeky way. “So you’re curious about me Kurosaki-kun?”

The taller man’s cheeks turned pink, his hands waving comically. “I. Um, well. I guess?” He groaned, putting his face into his hands. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.”

A loud, warm laugh erupted from Orihime, making Ichigo look up. “No, I’m sorry Kurosaki-kun. I was just kidding. ”

“Oh.”

Thank heavens, it wasn’t too long before Orihime began to talk, all of the embarrassment that Ichigo held starting to subside into the back of his mind. He silently watched and nodded, responding when needed, as he saw Orihime move around her hands every time she explained something in that enthusiastic way of hers.

Her voice began to fill up the silence that had been so prevalent in the café, the melancholy blues and grays that Ichigo constantly saw, being replaced with golds and oranges and pinks. There was a lightness to her, something easy and something comfortable – and those thoughts shocked him to the core. He actually began to respond a lot more easily, and for that, he was thankful.

The last time he felt that was with his closest friend Chad, in a whole different context, a whole different time.

“Um, Kurosaki-kun?” Ichigo shook his head, looking at Orihime’s concerned face. “Are you okay? You kind of blanked out there for a second.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t too long before Tatsuki came out of the bathroom, looking a lot more relieved than she did before she went in. They had talked longer than needed, but at least she was assured that her dad was okay and the situation wasn’t worth panicking over anymore. She was always the worry wart between the two of them.

She quickly made it over to Orihime, raising her eyebrows as she began to make sense of Orihime and Ichigo engaging in conversation. Orihime was as excitable as always, eyes alight but attentive on Ichigo’s more quieter presence. But it was nice to see them getting along. She couldn’t help but narrow her eyes as Orihime blushed at something, a tiniest of a tiny smirk soon lining up on Ichigo’s face.

Hm.  _Hm._

Soon, Orihime caught her eye and smiled warmly, asking if she was okay. Tatsuki assured her that everything was fine, appeasing Ichigo’s small frown as well.

As she settled into a chair not too far away from the two, she noticed that Orihime looked somewhat, no almost completelyat ease with Ichigo as they engaged in soft words and glances. She wasn’t clasping or lacing her fingers every few seconds, nor grimacing and shifting her eyes if the eye contact was getting too uncomfortable. Instead, her posture wasn’t all too stiff, and her hands were clasped together in the  _right way_  and not the  _wrong one_.

Hm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before Tatsuki and Orihime were leisurely walking home, snuggled close together like before.

Both of them were silent, but the light atmosphere and joyous chaos were filling up the empty spaces. Christmas lights were strewn all around the light posts and trees and shrubs, scintillating in the dark haze of night. A feeling of camaraderie had encompassed the town, emphasized by the beloved holiday. Making them feel warm, cozy. 

As they passed by a store, a newsman was reporting that it would be snowing soon,  _Jingle Bell Rock_ playing softly in the background.

Soon, they were rounding a corner, nearly running into a couple kids. Tatsuki wrapped her arm tighter around Orihime, enjoying the closeness with her. It had been a while since they really had time for themselves. “So….Ichigo, huh?”

She watched as Orihime’s cheeks flared pink, making her look even more beautiful. “U-Um. I have no idea what you’re talking about Tatsuki-chan~.” It wasn't long before she began to giggle, rubbing her head and mumbling about aliens and red bean paste.  _Typical._

“Orihime.”

Pause. _Soon_ , the incessant mumbling came to a halt.

“He’s handsome,” Orihime began softly, lifting her scarf up to cover her pink nose. “And I mean – I don’t even know what I mean really. But. His scowl. It’s so cute! And he’s genuine! And his streusel may be the first thing to turn me away from my sweet potatoes and butter. And….and he’s  _nice_. Better than nice, he's kind. Sweet – a good person.”

Tatsuki remained quiet for a couple more moments, looking at her friend thoughtfully.

“Ichigo’s a good guy,” she finally spoke up, catching her friend’s eye. “I find it weird that you two haven’t met before, he was my childhood friend. And a close one at that. I admit, he can be rough around the edges….but he is a good person.” She stopped walking, watching the light in Orihime’s gaze grow more and more from each word. “He would take care of you – and, that’s all I ask really.”

As Orihime opened her mouth, Tatsuki raised her hand. “However. If he hurts you in anyway, I won’t hesitate to kick that strawberry’s ass.”

“Tatsuki-chan!”

A snort. “What?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Usually after dinner, Orihime would talk to her brother.

She had an old photo set up of him in her apartment, frame well kept and dusted. In a way, it was her most treasured possession–not because it was something that inspired and spurred her on every day, but rather it was something that had defined her past, and would continue to in the future.

A couple days after going to  _Urahara Shop,_ hereshe was, sitting on her knees in front of her brother’s photo. Every time she looked, she hated to admit that some of the earliest memories of him had started to fade. She could still envision his smile, his warmth, his love _–_ but some of the memories they had made together were becoming the faintest of a blur. And it didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would. 

“Hi. How are you?” Orihime started, gnawing on her lower lip. Blinking, to ignore that twinge she got every time her eyes rested on Sora’s picture. “I’m doing well. Really good! I started to find more recipes and I’m actually starting to like them! You would too.”

She smiled, bottom lip trembling slightly. “I – um. Tatsuki-chan is doing well! I believe in the next year or two, she’ll take over the dōjō. She’s amazing.”

Silence began to permeate the room as she tried to think of words to say.  _Anything._

But for some reason, words were actually starting to fail her. Instead, her mind being occupied with work. Or food. Or cleaning the apartment. Or finding time to spend with Tatsuki-chan. Or the counselor. She began to think of Ichigo; of his scowl and his hair and his kindness. And when she thought of him, something shifted. Something changed.

Suddenly, she wasn’t worrying as much anymore. Rather, she was content.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Besides working four to five days a week, Orihime would spend nearly every free day of hers at  _UraharaShop **.**_

Over a period of some, two short weeks leading up to Christmas, she would gently push her way in through the door, ordering the special of the day and a side of whatever sounded good. Which more than likely was, the streusel muffin. 

And every single day, she would either be greeted by Ishida or Jinta, and get into a conversation, each time becoming more and more genuine then the next. 

But what she really looked forward to during her trips, was seeing Ichigo smile after something silly that she said, especially because his face always appeared so serious. Then, maybe after that, the pleasure in his eyes after watching her enjoy the bake of the day. And finally, his cheeks warming in embarrassment, that cute scowl following soon thereafter. _That_ , was one of his best looks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Christmas time is in a few days, Inoue-san. Are you thinking of anything or anyone special?”

Orihime pressed her legs together, opting to go for the obvious approach. “I was thinking of inviting over Tatsuki-chan, but Christmas has always been something that she spends with her family. But…. I tell you this every year.”

Her counselor smiled, nodding. “Yes. You do.”

He watched as her eyes got a faraway look, cheeks warming pleasantly. There was something different about her, as opposed to the last time he saw her. Granted, they didn’t meet as much as they used to, but there was something lighter. A heaviness that had been on her shoulders was starting to slough off, and in its place, in its absence, was a light and joy blessed to come forth.

“I know you’re married,” she blurted, clenching her fingers in her lap. “But I was wondering – if, if you like someone. Really like them. And y-you’ve been thinking that he’s special, and that he makes you happy. What– “ A strength suddenly encompassed her demeanor, one of confidence and empty of any doubt. It was stunning. “What would you give him?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly, shrugging and leaning forward. “But what do you have in mind?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Outwardly, the day seemed perfect.

It was December 23rd and there was snow everywhere. As Orihime walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her with gloved hands shaking from the cold, her face broke out into a grin. Of course she noticed that it had snowed outside from the interior of her apartment, but to physically see it always made her excited.

Snow gently fanned the stairs as she walked down them, firm and slippery all the same. The trees and shrubs in the surrounding area were drenched in white, alongside roofs and various cars.

As she walked, she thought of Tatsuki. They were going to hang out tomorrow and exchange gifts, maybe even bake some cookies. Strictly, from the cookbook of course.

Before long, she made it to  _Urahara ****Shop_ , shaking from nerves. Deciding to hide behind a pillar right before entering the store, calming herself. She had been here too many times to count, and actually felt she had made the acquaintance of many of the employees. She knew that they were nice and kind, and she didn’t have much to worry about.  She also knew that she was hungry, and wanted one of their pastries but that could hold off for now. But –

“Inoue?” A rough voice called out, confusion laced throughout.

Orihime squeaked and jumped, slowly turning to find Ichigo looking at her with concern. He was wearing a beanie and a scarf, bundled up in a jacket, sweatshirt and some snow boots. It was interesting, because she only ever saw him in his work uniform. To see him in his average clothes made her feel warm.

“Oh, Kurosaki-kun.”

He smiled gently, walking up to her until he was a comfortable distance away. “Are you okay? I saw you hiding and – “

She waved him off, smiling sheepishly and scratching her head. “I’m okay. No need to worry.”

Ichigo stared at her until he felt that she telling the truth. After a long moment, he nodded and walked even closer until his hand met the small of her back, gently pushing her towards the entrance of the shop. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in, Orihime’s cheeks pink and eyes wide.

“I’ll be back,” he stated, as if nothing had happened. Orihime could still feel the weight of his hand on her back. “I need to change into my uniform.”

She numbly nodded as he walked into the back of the cafe, shrugging off his scarf along the way. As soon as she was sure that he was gone, she slapped her cheeks with her gloves and grinned, teeth and all. 

It wasn’t long until he returned, scowling as she walked towards the counter. “Where is everyone?” she asked quietly, finally taking note that they were the only ones in the shop. It was nearly eleven in the morning, and he was the only one here that she knew about.

“Ishida is in the back and Rukia let me know yesterday that she’d be running late,” he answered, walking around and making sure that everything was in place. “Is there anything that you’d want?”

“Yes,” she answered, looking away and puffing out her cheeks. Her heart began to seize in panic but she squeezed it down, persistent with all of her heart to do this. “But – I.” She could feel him looking at her with the concern that she felt before, so she squeezed her eyes shut, gloved hands clasped. “Would you h-happen to be free on C-Christmas?”

When she opened her eyes she found his expression to be curious, a tenseness in his demeanor obvious. “Inoue….”

She looked away for a second, gaining her wits before she met his gaze again. “I, um. I….I’m free this Christmas. And I wanted to know if you could possibly spend the day with me.” As his eyes widened and the smallest glint of hope sparked within them, she felt her confidence gain. “I admit, I’m a horrible cook. I m-mean I think I’m not _that_ bad, truly but Tatsuki-chan is always scolding me about how I’m going to kill someone some day! U-Um. Not, like I’m going to do that because I’m careful, and the little blue aliens would totally be laughing at me while this happened and – “

“Inoue,” Ichigo interrupted, the side of his mouth twitching upwards. She quieted, eyes filling with tears. “I’d like that. A lot, actually.”

A tear trailed down her cheek, soon followed by several others as she smiled happily. “Y-You would?”

He nodded, reaching out and wiping her cheek with his thumb. “I would.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways. It may not be holiday season anymore, but I hope this feels akin to coming home to it. Best wishes. And if you have any comments, I would love to hear them.


End file.
